Expecting
by 7Seven7
Summary: Jane finds out some big news in the lives of her baby brother and naive best friend. sorry for bad summary, it's 1 am. good story, i hope. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

A/N: Hello Rizzoli and Isles fanficters;) I recently acquired a LOVE of this show and can't wait for season 2! So I needed some fanfiction to get this show out of my system My first Rizzoli & isles story, I usually do law and order SVU. **Please read and review **By the way, its ay past my self-imposed 'bed time' ;) so… not going to be my greatest work…

Disclaimer: if I owned this show or any of these characters', I'd be publishing these stories and getting paid for them. In other words, no, I don't own them.

Working as a medical examiner, you wouldn't expect Maura Isles to become queasy at the sight of a dead body. In fact, this wasn't even one of the more gruesome scenes they saw. But for whatever reason, today Maura was joining Frost for a puke-a-thon.

"Hey, Rizzoli, is the Doc okay?" Korsak asked, concerned. "Since when is the queen of the dead amoung the faint hearted?"

Jane gave him a look. "God, you sound like Crowe" she said. "Take a look at the vic, I'm going to check on our patients"

Jane walked over to Frost and Isles puking into separate park trash cans. "Now Frost, I expect. But you Maura…?"

Maura finished vomiting and wiped off her mouth. "I'm fine. I think I'm digesting something containing pathogen microorganisms" She recognized Jane's look of confusion. "Food poisoning"

"Ahh. Well, you ready to go look at some reddish- brown stains?" Jane asked with a wink.

"Jane, just because we work homicide doesn't mean there'll be any reddish- brown stains" Maura said. Jane smiled and was glad to have her friend back to her usual self.

0o0

"Alright, Doc, how are those DNA samples coming along?" Korsak asked.

"Huh?" Maura asked, a bit distracted. "Oh, the samples, um I'm running them-" she was interrupted by a yawn, "-Through CODIS, they should be back soon."

"You ok?" Jane asked worried.

"yeah, I'm fine, I've just been so tired lately" Maura replied with another yawn.

"Oh, is it that mystery called who's keeping you u late?" James Richard asked as he walked over to the group. James was a lab assistant and Maura's right hand man in the lab whenever she seldom needed one. He was well liked by everyone, enough so to joke around with them.

"Oh, Who's this mystery called jimmy speaks of?" Jane asked, intrigued.

"No on-" Maura was cut off

"Dr. Isles's phone is constantly vibrating all over the place with texts, and whenever she opens one, she always gets this little school-girl smile. I fear that in time, we may even see the good doctor… giggle!"

"Oh, be quiet Jimmy, you just like to come upstairs to stare at the receptionist's ass" Maura retorted.

"And to give you good news. We got two hits from the samples found on john doe, AND we've no identified John Doe 29478 to be Liam O'Flannigen. Here's where it get's interesting: as you noticed in autopsy, Liam had nail polish in his wounds. I was able to match it to the color _perfect purple_. The blood we matched belongs to Shea and Mairead O' Flannigen. Yes, _the_ Mairead O'Flannigen from Fox 25 news at 5, known for her infamous purple nail polish. Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we've found our killers" Jim announced.

"Nice work, Richard!" Maura praised, "I should leave you alone with cases more often"

"well, with the number of texts you're getting, you pretty much are" he said with a joking wink as he left.

"Alright, I have got to go find out Mairead and Shea's motives," jane said putting on her jacket. She grabbed Maura as she was about to leave. "And you and I need to talk about Mr. Texts later".

"Doc's in trou-ble" Frost said in a sing-song voice. Maura rolled her eyes and went back to the lab. On her way out she ran into Angela.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Rizzoli" She said

"Maura, you look beautiful!" Angela said. "I cant tell what it is, but you look great" she said with a smile and a hug.

Maura laughed. "I wish I was feeling great" she said under her breath, not being one to often complain.

"Ma, what's the matter?" Jane asked.

"I'm looking for your brother" She answered. "I called him 3 times at home last night and he didn't pick up once, I was worried sick"

"Ma, he probably wasn't home last night. You should have just tried his cell"

"There you are! Where were you last night?" Angela asked as Frankie Jr. entered.

"Patroll, ma" Frankie said, giving his mother a kiss

"Well I was trying to call you to tell you that that girl Kayla from across the street is single and her mother and I are going to set you two up!" Angela said, excitedly.

"No thanks, ma"

"Francis Joseph Rizzoli Jr., just let someone help you for once"

"I appreciate the effort, but I don't need the help"

"you're going on that date, mister"

Frankie knew it was just better to say ok than ot argue any further. "Alright, Ma"

Angie left all smiles. Jane waited until their mother was out of earshot.

"Frankie, you weren't on patrol last night. Ames and McLaughlin were." Jane said

"So"

"So where were you?"

Frankie turned red. "None of your business"

"Oh, I get it!" Jane said. "Frankie's got a girl-friend!" she said in her sing-song voice.

0o0

"Brought lunch!" Jane said, entering the lab. Maura immediately slammed the text book she was reading and shoved it back onto the shelf.

"hey, you're earlier than usual, you scared me" Maura said.

Jane gave Maura a suspicious look.

"Ok, well I brought you your usual chicken Caesar salad"

Maura looked like she was going to be sick. "Actually, I'm just… I'm, I can't"

"You trying to lie and tell me you're not hungry?"

"Yes, I understand that buying lunch for someone else is a kind gesture and it is considered rude to refuse, but the smell of that dressing is making me sick" Maura admitted.

"Ok, one, you're a sucky liar and we all know it, and two, since when do you not adore chicken Caesar salad?"

"I don't know, but its making me sick. There's a new Mexican place 2 blocks from here that I wanted to try"

"Maura, you HATE spicy food. You're acting weird- like more so than usual" Jane said with a wink.

0o0

The next day, Jane Rizzoli walked into the M.E.'s room and greeted her best friend.

"Hey, Maura" She called out, "I brought non-dead fridge cheese" she said jokingly. Maura, however, did not respond. This was odd. It was not unusual for Dr. Isles to get caught up in her work, but it was weird for her to completely ignore her friend.

"Maura?" Jane called, a little worried

"One moment, Jane" Maura responded, a bit agitated. _This is weird_ Jane thought t herself; _to be honest_, _usually I'm the one to get bitchy._

"What'cha up to?"

Maura backed up from a machine and turned around with a pissed off look. "I'm testing a blood sample, if it's alright with you. Can you give me a moment?" she asked. It was more of an order than a request.

"Um, sure," Jane said, feeling a little confused. _Why she acting like she's got a stick up her ass?_

After a moment, Maura turned away from the machine. She did something that was foreign to Jane. She ran her fingers through her hair and seemed… stressed?

"Maura, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jane said, placing a gentile hand on the medical examiner's back.

Maura nodded. "yeah, I know. Thanks Jane" she said with a smile.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know if anything is going on. I just, have been feeling… odd these past few days"

"Well, when you find out what's going on, know I'm always there to listen" Jane said, encouragingly.

"Thanks, Jane"

0o0

Jane walked into the lobby of the Boston police building unnoticed by the two people there she was closest to; Maura and Frankie. She was about to say hello but she noticed they were having an important conversation. She could tell by the look on her brother's face that Maura was speaking science. Oddly enough, she could even pinpoint the exact moment Maura summed up her speech in English. Whatever they were talking about, it seemed important. She stayed where she was, unseen by the two. All of a sudden, Frankie engulfed Maura in a huge bear hug. A loving, protective hug. He buried his face in her golden locks as he rocked her back and forth. He broke the hug and but his hands on either side if her face. As her put his nose against hers, it was his turn to give a speech, to which Maura nodded vigorously. Afterwards, Jane's jaw dropped when she saw them kiss! Her baby brother gave her best friend a final hug as they caught their respective elevators. She saw Maura wipe away a tear of happiness. She decided it was time to pay her friend in the lab a little visit.

0o0

"Hey, Maur" Jane called out.

"Hey, Jane!" Maura said with a delighted face.

"So, what's up?"

"The NASDAQ stock it up 67.89, I nice rise from being down 79.54 just yesterday"

Jane laughed. "I meant with you" she said with a smile.

Maura wanted to say "Nothing". But as we all know, Maura isles an not lie.

"Ok, I have dome news, but I have to tell you in private. How's dinner sound?"

"Awful, you know how impatient I am"

"well, you going to have to wait"

"Mauuuurrraaaaa!" she whined. "Please?"

"Ughh! We _were_ going to tell you together-"

"Who's we?"

"…"

"Maura…"

"Frankie and I were going to tell you that, well, we're dating."

"Ahah! Soo my little brother is your Mr. Texter?"

"Yes, and I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2:I threaten you 'cuz i love you

Those last words rang out in Jane's ears. Her little brother and her best friend had had …. You know, and now she was… pregnant. Jimmy, who was unbeknownst to the ladies, standing right behind them, allowed his jaw to drop. They girls gave him looks that said, "_Say anything, and we will castrate you_". He collected himself and walked away.

"Maura, that's, that's… awesome! It is awesome, right?"

Maura smiled. "Yeah it is" she said, rubbing her flat stomach that would soon be growing.

"Maura, I have to go talk to someone, but I'll visit you at lunch. Congrats!"

"You're not going to talk to Frankie, are you?"

"A little…"

"Jane!"

"What? He's my brother! We just need to go over a few things"

"fine, but don't let him know you kno, we agreeded we'd tell you together."

"Sure" jane said.

0o0

"Francis Joseph Rizzoli get your Horney ass over here _now_!" Jane demanded.

Korsak laughed. "Tough brake kid. I don't know what you did, but it was nice knowing you"

"Hey, Janie, what's the matter?" Jane slapped him upside the head.

"_That_ was for secretly doing my best friend" she then slapped him again. "and _that_ was for getting her pregnant"

"Janie, calm down-"

"No, you need to stop being so calm! You're having a _baby_. Small little thing. _Completely_ dependent on you. Do you even have plans for the future? Are you going to live together? Get married? I mean, how well do you even know her?"

"Well enough to know I'm going to marry her" Frankie replied. "Janie, I love Maura. I mean, I REALLY love her. I would never do anything to hurt her. We have a plan for us. We were going to tell you and mom and dad at dinner, but evidently you already harassed it out of her"

Jane laughed. "I wonder how mom will react"

"Either completely overjoyed at the thought of being a grandma, or pissed at you for pre-marital sex. You never can tell with mom"

They smiled and talked for another minute about the day's news.

"Just, don't tell _anyone_ yet. We don't know what our plans are, work wise, yet" Frankie requested

"No problem"J ane replied

If only they had known that a little big mouth asshole named Crowe had heard the entire thing…


	3. Chapter 3: A little birdy told me

A/N: hey guys! K so this as originally intended to be a one shot type of thing (plus chapter 2, because I needed chapter 1 to end with that news ;) ) But you can thank B.13 for this; Chapter 3! as always, PLEASE **read and review**!

(P.S. I'm bored, PM me story ideas or themes you'd enjoy reading)

Oh, and I decided the Rizzoli's live in Hingham, not Boston. (the parents) because their house seems too suberbial for Boston and in the Theme song thing for the show, Jane 'The Punisher' Rizzoli's tag from childhood if from Hingham sports camp.

0o0

"Jane!" Angela Rizzoli called out to her daughter, "Come set the table!"

"Yes, Ma" Jane replied

"Maura, dear, it's so nice to have you over" Angela said to their guest with a warm smile

"Thank you, for inviting me into your home, Mrs. Rizzoli. It's beautiful" Maura replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, can we talk for a bit before dinner?" Frankie asked his parents.

"Sure Frankie, something wrong?" his father asked.

"No, we just need to talk about some stuff" Frankie Jr. replied.

Angela, Frank Sr., and Jane sat on the couch while Frankie Jr. and Maura sat across from them. Frankie placed a reassuring hand on Maura's knee that did not go unnoticed by Angela.

"Frankie, is there something I'm missing?" She asked

"Um, well Ma, Dad, me and Maura are dating" He announced. Angela immediately broke into a huge smile.

"I always knew you two would be perfect for each other!" Angela said as she rose to hug her son and Maura. "That's great!" She said

"Well, ma, we have more news" Frankie announced. He stopped for a moment to contemplate how to do this. This was his parent's first grandchild. He did know what to say, and how to go about saying it. Maura saw him struggling and decided to be her usual blunt self.

"I'm pregnant" she said. There was a brief moment of awkward silence that filled the air of the Rizzoli's Hingham home. Jane cringed, anticipating the worst from her mother. Frankie decided to fill the void.

"We've got it all planed out, Ma. We're moving into Maura's apartment and turning the spare room into a nursery. Maura would obviously need some time off of work, but after her leave, we thought we'd find someone to watch him or her during the day. And –" Frankie was cut off by a bear hug from his mother.

"This is wonderful! I'm going to be a grandma!" She said. Then she gave Maura a huge hug. "Maura, sweetheart, I have so many great pregnancy tips for you!" She said excitedly. "Are you guys having a natural birth? Breastfeeding Who's your OB/GYN?" she asked

"Ma!" Frankie and Jane scolded together.

"Ma, calm down, they have what, like 8 more months to figure it out" Jane said

"Yeah, we don't exactly know everything yet, but we're figuring it out" Frankie said giving a sweet look to the mother of his child. Frank stood up and gave Maura a hug. "Welcome to the family, Maura"

A family. That sounded nice to her. She always envied the Rizzoli's closeness. Now she could finally be a part of that.

"Oh, Maura dear!"

"Yes, Angela"

"I would be delighted to watch my grandchild whenever you decide to go back to work"

_Meanwhile…_

"That's terrible" Korsak said. "You sure?"

"Heard the whole thing myself" Crowe told the guys listening to his story. "Poor kid got humped and dumped just like that. Finds out she's pregnant, and go's and tells Rizzoli"

"Jane or Frankie?" Frost asked.

"Well, Frankie first, seeing as how he's the dad. He goes off about how it's not his and leaves so she goes to tell Jane. Jane runs up here and slaps her brother right across the face. Tells him what she knows and they start going off in hushed voices about the Doc and something about how his 'Plans' are gonna 'work'. I don't know what his plan is, but I think they want to get rid of this 'accident'. I feel awful for the poor girl" Crowe said.

"Seriously?" Korsak asked. Crowe nodded.

"Heard the whole thing"

"No way, Jane would blow his freakin' head off if anyone ever did that to Maura" korsak said

"I don't know, Korsak. You know how close the Rizzolis are. I wouldn't expect Jane to take Maura's side. After all, she does hate the way Maura flirts with everyone all the time. Probably tired of her friend acting like a slut" Crowe said

"Hey! Don't talk about the Doc like that. You barely even know her. I mean, how do we know any of this is even true?" Frost asked

"You've seen the way isles acts lately. She's puking like a girl version of Frost, she's always tired, and she's eating weird food all the time. When's the last time you saw them eating something besides their lunch salads or cheese. And if you don't believe me, watch the way they act. You'll see" Crowe promised.

0o0

The next day, Jane was worried about Maura. She knew that BPD homicide was not the safest place in the world, and didn't know quite how she felt about her best friend carrying her niece around here for nine months. She was pretty worried. In some free time, she turned on her computer and searched for ways a person could miscarry. She pulled up an article on what causes a miscarriage. It was about the main causes: stress and physical trauma. Jane had read the part about stress and had now scrolled onto the part about physical trauma. Just then her phone rang. She could tell by the ring that Maura was calling. Her voice was a bit stressed, as she was worrying about her friend.

"Rizzoli"

"Hey Jane, can you come down to the lab I have the blood work finished on Shea and you might want to take a look at this"

"Be right there"

_**Frost's POV**_

"Where you going?" I ask as Rizzoli gets up to leave.

"Maura's got something In the lab"

"How is she? Like, she's been acting weird lately" I ask, trying to hide my suspiciousness.

Jane laughs. "She'll be fine" She says with a smile. After she is safely away, I sneak into her chair and start reading the article on her computer.

_Another common way for a woman to miscarry is from physical trauma. If a woman is struck in an area around the womb, it could do serious damage to the fetus, possibly resulting in a termination f the pregnancy._

I know I'm being stupid. But just what did Jane mean by, "She'll be fine"? I'm beginning to worry, so I decide it's time to pay a visit to the morgue.

0o0

Frost enters the morgue to see Maura gently rubbing her stomach and stretching a little, as if she's in some pain. He's had enough.

"Alright guys, _what_ is going on?" he asks

"Well, you'd expect Shea's blood would be similar to-" Maura is cut off

"Not with the case, with you two and Frankie." Maura and Jane exchange looks. Maura shrugs, deciding Frost to be a trustworthy person.

'I'm pregnant" she says

"I know" Frost says. The girls have confused faces.

"Wha- you know? How?" Jane asks

"Crowe"

"Crowe?"

"Crowe" Frost says. "I mean, like, what are you and Franie trying to pull?"

"Regarding…?" Jane replies

"Maura, what are you doing with your baby?" Frost asks

"…Raising it?" Maura answers confused.

"And what do you think about it" frost asks Jane

"I think… yey?" she says confused

"But Crowe said- and your computer had- and she's-" Frost was tripping over his own words

"Frost, slow down. What are you talking about?" Jane asks

"Crowe overheard you and Frankie talking and he said you two were trying to get rid of the baby, and you had an article about miscarriages on your computer-"

"Frost, a couple of things. One; don't you ever; ever, _ever_ listen to a thing Crowe says. Two; I was worried about Maura because this hasn't been the safest surrounding lately, and three; why were you on my computer, anyway?" Jane asked

"Trying to find evidence against Crowe' theory, but you weren't really helping. But why is she all, like, soar?" he asked

"Pregnancy releases large amounts of estrogen into one's system as well as other hormones that cause pregnancy signs, such as a cramping that resembles menstrual cramps" Maura said I her blunt ways. Jane and Frost cringed and gave her their _TMI_ looks. Maura rolled her eyes. "It's just science".

"So let me get this straight, because of something Crowe had allegedly overheard, you thought I was trying to kill my niece?" Jane asked

"And the article, and the uhh, scientific stuff" he said quietly. Jane looked at him for a second and laughed.

"Wow, Frost. Thanks"

"I was just looking out for the Doc" he said defensively.

Maura laughed. "Thanks frost. I'll let you know if jane ever starts to beat m- us" she said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4: Fears

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review, it makes me type faster!

**Also: I'm looking for a story about Maura in an abusive relationship. I was reading it and about midway through my computer died and I couldn't find it again it's not 'Safe', I thought it was but it's not :/ so let me know and I'll dedicate a chapter to you or put something in the story you want to read thanks!**

0o0

Life had been rapidly changing for Maura Isles. The further into her pregnancy she got, the more protective Jane and Frankie became. Since she couldn't bend down to look at bodies at crime scenes with her 6 month pregnant stomach in the way, Jimmy tended to go to crime scenes in her place. Instead, she did lab work all day and almost never left. She hated it.

One day she was working alone in the lab while the rest of the team was out on a crime scene. She didn't hear the footsteps as they came up behind her. A hand was place on her shoulder. "Hello, Maura"

Maura whipped her head around to see Patrick Doyle. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Relax," he answered, "Everyone's out on a call"

"How would you know?" she asked, "Did you kill the person to be here" she said sarcastically. Jane had been teaching her to be sarcastic.

"No, I own a police radio. They leave you hear, five months pregnant and all alone?" He asked. He shook his head. "I should have people watching you. You need it now more than ever"

"What is this about?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your little bundle of joy. I did a check on Frankie; he seems like a nice kid. Make sure he treats you right. If not, you know who to go to"

"Let me guess, you won't be a part of the baby's life either?" She asked

"Maura, would you really want your child associated with the Mob?" he asked her. She didn't reply, as she realized he'd made a point. She knew he gave her away so she'd have a safer life. But it still hurt.

"I'm happy for you Maura. You're finally getting the biological family you never had and always wanted. Goodbye, Maura" he said. Then he left, as casually as he had entered.

Maura began to cry. _Damn hormones_ she thought to herself. She decided a murderer wasn't worth crying over.

0o0

Maura was cooking dinner when Frankie came up behind her.

"Hey beautiful" he said with a smile. She seemed lost in thought.

"Frankie, what if I'm not a good mother?" Maura asked

"What?"

"What if I don't pay attention to the baby, and I never have time for her and send her off because I just, don't like spending time with her?"

"I thought we didn't know the sex yet?" Frankie asked, confused.

"We don't, the baby's on its side curled up"

"Then why'd you say she?" Frankie asked.

"I didn't say she"

"You did"

"Francis, I'm positive I didn't say she!" Maura said, beginning to cry.

'Hey, hey" Frankie said, holding her in his arms. "What's the matter?"

"It's just- I don't know how to raise a child! _i_ wasn't even raised!" she said.

"look at me" Frankie said. Maura looked into his deep brown eyes and felt safe. "You are the smartest, most beautiful, most a amazing person I know. My mom lives what, seven minutes from here? We can always call her if we need _anything_. You're going to be a great mom" his pep talk made Maura smile.

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Maura smiled brightly. "We're gonna have a baby" he said.

"Yeah, we are" he said with a smile. "A beautiful little baby" Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Frankie offered.

"Oh hey, jane, what're you doing here?" Frankie asked. He immediately went into brother mode. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes _Ma_, I'm fine. Can I talk to Maura?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Watch out for bass, he's in the hall"

"Hey Maur" Jane said, entering the kitchen.

"Hey jane, I thought I heard you come in. Nightmares?" she asked

"Yeah" Jane admitted. "I just needed to come make sure you and the baby were alright"

Maura turned around to face her friend and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

Jane stared at Maura's Baby belly and had a flashback to her nightmare of 'the surgeon' performing an all too early C-section on her little niece or nephew. She could still hear Maura's screams of pain. She tried to shake the bad thought out of her mind.

"No, I don't want this one in someone else's mind" Jane said

"Alright, but if you change your mind , my ears are always open. Figuratively and literally."

Jane had to laugh at her friend's ways.

"And I think about Hoyt, too. About becoming like him. And like my mother. And my father" Maura shook her head and tried to get back on topic. "Point is, it's ok to be afraid. It's not you, It's your subconscious. Just don't let it rule your life"

Jane nodded. "Wait, you have nightmares about your parents?"

Maura sighed. "Well, yes. I have a fear about being the kind of mother mine was- not so much a _bad_ mother, just not cut out for it. They started around the time I found out I was pregnant. And I have nightmares about becoming my biological father. Those started after he visited me in the lab."

"A step up from not being prepared for an exam, huh" Jane said jokingly. "Wait, when did Doyle visit you last?"

"When you were all out on the Marino case"

"Jeese, we shouldn't leave you all alone when we go out to crime scenes"

Maura laughed a little. "God, you sound just like him"

Jane smiled a little.

"Hey, I have an ultrasound tomorrow and Frankie can't come, would you like to?" Maura offered

"Oh, wow, what an honor to be your second choice" Jane said with a wink. "I'd love to"

"As adorable as the spilling of the guts is, can I borrow Jane for a sec?" Frankie asked

"For?" bother girls asked.

"I need to ask her something"

"Ooohh, what?" Maura asked intrigued.

Frankie shrugged. "I dunno" he said in a sing song voice. Maura smiled and rolled her eyes. Jane got up and went into the hall with her brother. As soon as they were out of Maura's sight, Frankie pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sorry, but my best friend really likes you" Jane said jokingly, as if Frankie was proposing to her.

"Common Janie, this is serious" he said

"Alright, alright. Really, Frankie, it's gorgeous. She'll love it" Jane said reassuringly.

"I just, don't know how to ask" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Just do it some way special to her. I know! Make someone eat it, then kill them so she'll find it during autopsy!" Jane said

"Alrigth, forget it I'll ask someone else"

"Frankie, you know I'm just kidding with you. Just, do what feels right"

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't say yes?"

"Frankie, she's pregnant with your child and living with you, in case you haven't noticed. You basically are married"

"thanks, Janie"

"not problem, Frankie" Jane said with a smile as they hugged.


	5. Chapter 5: Two is better than One

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review, it makes me type faster! Thanks for all the reviews I got last time I'm glad you enjoyed and to B.13, thank you for trying but it wasn't anatomy of a broken soul thank you though! Anyway, because b.13's review was so long, I give you a surprise! :D

0o0

Maura and Jane sat in Jane's car on their way to Maura's doctor's appointment. Jane laughed as a thought occurred to her.

"What?" Maura asked

"Nothing. I was just thinking, you probably know more about medicine than this 'Dr. Kingsted' does "

Maura nodded "true, in overall medicine knowledge I most likely top Dr. Kingsted, however, my area of expertise is not gynecology" Jane laughed at her friends literalness.

0o0

Maura sat on the exam table as Jane sat in the plastic chair beside Maura. Maura's shirt was pulled up to just below her bra line as they prepared for an ultrasound.

"Alright, Maura, let's have a look at your baby" Doctor Kingsted said with a smile. She placed the monitor on Maura's stomach. "Alright, I found the heartbeat" she said. "Hmm" she said listening to the monitor.

"What _hmm_? Why was there a _hmm_?" Jane asked

"Well I found another heartbeat" The doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah, Maura's and the baby's" Jane said confused

"No, Jane" Maura said with a smile. "Two heartbeats means two fetuses"

"Twins?" Jane asked

Doctor kingsted nodded. "Congratulations Dr. Isles" she said with a smile. "I'll print up an ultrasound of the babies for Mr. Isles"

"Um, Mr. Rizzoli" Maura corrected.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I'll be right back"

Jane noticed a small frown break across Maura's face as she sighed. Jane knew what it was about.

"Maura, you know he loves you, right?" Jane asked

"What? Oh, yes, I know. I know he loves me. It's just…" Maura trailed off

"It's just what?" Jane asked

"Nothing" Maura said. "Jane?"

"yeah?"

"I'm having twins" Maura said with a huge smile.

Jane laughed. "Yeah, yeah you are. How are you going to tell Frankie?"

"I have an idea…."

0o0

"Hey, how'd it go?" Frankie asked as he saw Jane and Maura come into the bullpen.

Maura gave him a kiss. "It went great. Want to see a picture?" Frankie nodded and Maura looked through her bag for it as Jane booted her little brother out of her seat.

Maura handed it to Frankie as Jane thought _what a clever plan that was_.

"Oh, well that's …. Ok, I give up. I have no idea what I'm looking at" Frankie said. Maura smiled.

"Ok, well here's a head, see?" Frankie stared at it a moment before nodding.

"And here's an arm, and another arm, and a leg"

"Uh-huh" Frankie said nodding

"And another arm" though they were only vaguely listening to the conversation, both Frost and Korsak realized there was too many arms in that picture. They gave Jane confused looks. She just smiled, "And another leg, and another leg, and another arm, and another leg" Maura continued.

"Wait, bu-" Frankie started

"And the other head" Maura said with a smile

Frankie took the photo and after a moment of close examination, looked up at Maura. "You mean…"

"Yeah" Maura replied with a smile

"Am I missing something?' korsak asked

"4 arms plus 4 legs plus 2 heads equals twins, dumbass" Jane said playfully.

"Hey!" Korsak said excitedly. The group got up and gave hugs and various versions of 'Congratulations' to the proud parents.

0o0

"Hey" Frankie said as he entered the morgue. "I grabbed lunch" He said holding up a brown take-out bag.

"Thanks" Maura said, giving him a kiss. "I'll be finished in a second, I'm just finishing up an autopsy report. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" She asked.

Frankie smiled. "You bet" he said, thinking fondly of what a great night he was planning on them having.

0o0

Frankie smiled to himself at how lucky he was. He was sitting at a table at one of the nicest restaurants in Boston across from the beautiful love of his life with a diamond ring sitting in his pocket. He remembered what his sister had said and he had the whole proposal planned out. He was just waiting for the right time.

"Maura, I-" he was cut off by Maura's phone. She gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it's work" Maura said as she answered her phone. "Isles. Ok, I'll be there soon" She said. She hung up and looked to Frankie. "I'm so sorry. I have to go"

"It's fine, I'll drive you" Frankie said with a smile. He put the ring box he had in his hand and saved it for another day.

0o0

I know, no proposal just yet, but now I have an idea on how to do it so, what do you think about the twins? Let me know with my favorite thing… REVIEWS ;) **If I can get 4 reviews by midnight, I'll update again tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sunrise, Sunset

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review, it makes me type faster! People who like Frankie/Maura pairing, **please** write more stories with this pairing, there needs to be more! After the season 2 premiere, I really want to read some! PM me if anyone wants ideas, I just really want to read more Maura/Frankie!

And I know it's a little after midnight, sorry;) OMG I loved the season premiere! Just sayin' ;)

0o0

Maura showed up to the crime scene in the purple strapless gown she'd left dinner in.

"Maura, this is a bit over the top for a crime scene, even for you" Jane said, half joking.

"I just came from dinner, with my _boyfriend_" Maura said in a bored tone. Jane scoffed.

"He's _still _your boyfriend? Not fiancé, just boyfriend?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Maura said, disappointed as she bent down to check out the body. Then she realized something. "Why, do you know something I don't know?" she said with her famous head tilt and smirk.

"Psh, ah no! I just figured, I'm mean I thought that-"

"Ok, _sure"_ Maura said with a wink.

0o0

Maura got home from the crime scene at 3 am. _Ughh _she thought to herself_, my feet are killing me_. She was exhausted, but all of her desires to fall asleep on the chair she was sitting on left her when she heard his voice.

"Hey" Frankie said to her in a sweet voice. He had come up with a plan B that was even better than plan A. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" Maura said. "I know this is out of character but… I need to grab my sneakers" Maura said with a smile.

0o0

"Do you remember this place?" Frankie asked. They were facing the east, sitting on a park bench overlooking a lake. It was about 5 am. _Perfect timing_ he thought.

"Hmmm…." Maura thought, "Wasn't this a crime scene?"

"Well, the crime scene was a couple yards away from here" Frankie admitted.

"So, you brought me to the place where we found a dead body at five am, coincidentally the same time it is now…?" Maura asked

"No! Well yes, but, do you remember what this exact spot is?"

Maura picked her brain for a moment, and then it hit her. "This is where you 'finally got the courage' to ask me out" she said, quoting Frankie from that faithful day. Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, we were talking with Jane about romance-"

"Because of her flop date the night before!" Maura said with a laugh as the whole memory hit her.

"yeah, and she said her date was super corny and took her to watch the sunset, and you said you actually found the sunrise more romantic because the sky's color is… ahh, what was it?"

"the Electromagnetic spectrum is at its first end in the morning, giving it a wider variety of shades of pinks and oranges, which I personally find to be more delightful than the blues and purples of the evening" Maura said with a smile. Her perfect scientific knowledge made him want to giggle.

"And I remembered that. Which is why I thought that this wuld be the perfect time and place to do this" Frankie said with a smile. Maura looked confused.

"To do what?" she asked.

Frankie took Maura's hands into his and looked her in the eyes as the sun began to rise, bringing with it those lovely shades of pink and orange.

"Maura, I've loved you from day one, and my only regret is not doing this sooner. I love you and our children you're carrying. Maura, will you marry me?" he asked.

Maura felt overjoyed. To be honest, she was kind of worried that he was only with her because he felt he had to be. But they were getting married- their love was real. As she was about to answer, she felt a movement in her womb. She reached out and grabbed Frankie's hand and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he felt one of his children kick.

"We say yes" Maura said with a smile


End file.
